


Inside the Bubble

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A missing scene fromThe Plague, because waaaangst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 373: Space

It was as though all the air in the room left with Starsky, and it wasn't long before they put Hutch into the oxygen tent.

Breathing was near impossible now. His lungs refused to expand, his chest painfully constricted by invisible bands that were tighter than handcuffs, stronger than prison bars.

As his world narrowed down to this tiny space, this fragile plastic bubble, Hutch closed his eyes against the agony. He pictured Starsky's face again, tried to focus on the determination that had been writ there and not the despair.

Tried, and failed.

Hope, too, had left the room.


End file.
